This Magic Moment
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Sequel to 'Let the Music Heal Your Soul'. Set years and years after the first. Everyone's all grown up with kids of their own, and something strange is going on. The kids set out to fix everything. COMPLETE
1. The Matter of the Chair

Author's Note: Ok, here we go. This is the sequel to Let the Music Heal Your Soul. I'm hoping for this one to be a little funnier and lighter. I hope you enjoy. I'll have to explain some of the characters as we go along.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter books. I did, however, make up their children.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione Malfoy stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom examining her body. She turned to the side and gave a frustrated sigh before pulling her shirt over her head and looking closer. That was how Draco found her.

"Sweetie, what on earth are you doing?" he asked. He set down his jacket, pulled his shirt off, and came to stand behind her in his wifebeater. He bent down and kissed her neck. "Are we looking for something special?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, just imagining," she said. Draco grinned and kissed her again.

"Imagining what exactly?" She smoothed her hand across her flat stomach and shrugged.

"Just what I'll look like in a little bit when I get bigger and my pants won't fit anymore and…" She saw Draco's eyes widen and turned to face him with a grin spreading across her face.

"You're… we're… I'm…?" he sputtered. The grin widened.

"Yes, I'm, we're, you're," she said. Draco grabbed her and spun her around the room before kissing her long and hard.

"We're going to have a baby?" he said, laughing whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, we are."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione shook herself out of the memory with a sigh. That had been seventeen years before, and every time one of the kids did something stupid she tried to call up that memory so she could recall how happy she and Draco had been when they found out one was coming, and so she wouldn't kill one of them. She felt the beginnings of a headache and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alexis, Phillip! Get down here right this minute!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. Her two youngest children came thundering down the stairs and skidded to a stop.

"Yes Mum?" twelve year old Alexis asked innocently. Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

"Would either of you care to tell me why your brother is tied to a chair in the backyard? Or better yet, why your brother is tied to a chair five feet above the ground in the backyard?"

"I don't know," Phillip said quietly. Hermione knelt down in front of her seven year old son and looked him straight in the eye.

"I think you do Phillip," She said. He looked at his mum and then glanced at his big sister.

"It was Lexi's idea!" he cried.

"You little brat!" Alexis yelled.

"Quiet down both of you and please tell me why you tied Oliver to a chair and why he is suspended from a tree."

"He fell asleep," Lexi said.

"You tied him to a chair because he fell asleep?"

"Before he fell asleep he wouldn't stop talking about Delia. He was so bloody annoying. When he fell asleep, I tied him up. He struggled quite a bit but by the time he woke up he was already tied to the chair so there was really nothing he could do. And I figured there was no better time to try out the pulley system Dad taught me about. He was right; it took almost no physical effort." Hermione sighed.

"Where's your father?"

"He got home a few minutes ago. He's upstairs."

"Thank you Alexis. You and your brother got to your rooms. We'll talk about punishment later. Draco!" Draco Malfoy passed his daughter and son on his way down the stairs.

"Hey honey," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey honey. Thanks to your little physics lesson with Alexis, you get to go retrieve your son, who is currently handing from a tree five feet above the lawn," she said. Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, she didn't!" She nodded. "She did. Oh wow honey I'm sorry. I'll go get him down." Draco sprinted for the back door and Hermione could hear him yelling.

"Hang on Oliver. I'll have you down in just a second."

She waited for a few minutes before her eldest son came stalking in from the yard. He pushed his curly blonde hair out of his eyes and his bright blue eyes met his mother's brown ones.

"I'm going over to Delia's. I hope that Alexis actually gets called on this one." He glared up the stairs and a few seconds later Hermione heard the front door slam. Draco came in a few minutes later.

"Where's Oliver?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"He went over to Harry and Ginny's to see Delia."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never imagined she would take it this far. I'll talk to her."

"Damn right you will. I just don't understand why she can't seem to behave," she sighed. Draco came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll have a talk with her and we'll work something out. Don't worry too much about it okay?" Hermione nodded and Draco dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Go talk to her, but don't forget we have to go over to Liam and Lekeliene's to plan Harry's party." Draco nodded.

"Finally, some adult time." Hermione grinned and kissed him soundly. "Though hanging out with our friends is not the kind of adult time I was hoping for…" He lowered his head to kiss her and heard a little voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Eww, that's gross!" They turned to see Phillip looking very disgusted.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now, but just you wait," Draco told his son. Phillip pulled a face.

"No way, I'll never ever kiss a girl!" he yelled. Draco laughed and scooped him up as he headed up the stairs.

"Whatever you say little man." Hermione listened to her husband and son giggle as they disappeared up the stairs and smiled. She turned back to the backyard and found herself frowning.

There was still the matter of the chair in the tree.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, so let me explain some of the characters we've been introduced to so far.

Oliver is Hermione and Draco's oldest son, he's 17.

Alexis is the next oldest of their kids, she's 12

Phillip is the youngest of Draco and Hermione's, he's 7

Delia is Oliver's girlfriend and also Harry and Ginny's daughter. She's 16.

What I need to explain from the get go is that Draco and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Liam and Lekeliene, and Blaise and Jennifer are all really close. Their kids are all really close too. They're pretty much this huge group of friends, and since they're all witches and wizards they don't really have any other friends. Mainly because they live in a muggle community and they have had a hard time making and keeping muggle friends because they can't tell anyone about being witches and wizards. So everybody's really close. I'll explain the other characters as they're introduced.


	2. Holy Quidditch!

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. This may be a little confusing because a lot of new characters are introduced, but bear with me. I'll try to explain everyone again at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter books

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oliver walked into the Potters' house without knocking, he never did anymore. Delia's little brother Delcan was sitting on the couch and Oliver ruffled the eleven –year-old's auburn hair as he passed.

"Hey Delc," he said.

"Hi Oliver," Delcan replied eagerly. More than anything in the world, Delcan wanted to be like Oliver. The young Malfoy kept walking until he arrived at Delia's door. He knocked on the doorframe as he leaned against it.

"Hey there," he said quietly. She turned toward him and he smiled. He'd known her his whole life and she still managed to take his breath away. Her short black hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes that were so like her father's, were a striking combination.

"Hi," she replied, striding over to kiss him softly. "What have you been doing?" Oliver groaned.

"Hanging from a tree." Delia's eyes widened slightly.

"Your brother and sister really are monsters."

"Very true. What are we doing tonight?" She went to grab her bag.

"I figure we head over to Sophia's and then to a movie," she said as she walked passed him out the door. He followed and fell into step with her, taking her hand.

"Sounds like a plan, Wynter and Misty are bound to be there anyway." Delia laughed.

"Yeah, how long do you think it's going to take for Soph to stop chasing after Chudley and realize that Wynter is totally in love with her?"

"I'm not sure, but let's hope it's soon, before Wyn throws himself off a bridge."

A few minutes later Oliver and Delia arrived at Sophia's, aka Liam and Lekeliene's. Sophia was their only child, and as predicted that only child was sitting on the couch with Misty and Wynter, Blaise and Jennifer's sixteen year old twins. As usual Wynter was admiring Sophia from afar, and she was totally clueless. After the customary hellos were exchanged, Delia and Oliver plopped down with the others.

"So what are we doing?" Misty asked as she pushed her hair back from her dark eyes.

"I figured a movie," Delia said.

"Nah, nothing good playing," Wynter and Misty said in unison.

"You're doing the creepy twin thing again," Sophia commented. They both grinned.

"Sorry," Wynter said before turning his attention to the television. It was painfully obvious that the two were twins. The dark blonde hair was the same, just longer on Misty, and their father's dark eyes peered out from oddly similar faces. They were both incredibly attractive because somehow the look worked on both of them.

"Ok, so no movie," Oliver said. He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. "And nothing on the telly either." Sophia's mother chose that opportune moment to walk through the room.

"Oh no, nothing on telly? Whatever will you do?" Lekeliene asked.

"Funny mum."

"It's the middle of bloody summer and its absolutely gorgeous out. Go for a walk, go to the park, just get outside!" she said. They all just stared at her and she threw her hands up in frustration before giving up and leaving. Suddenly Sophia perked up.

"We could go to the park. Isn't that where Chudley and his friends hang out when he's home?" she asked, violet eyes shining. Everyone looked at Wynter expectantly, though for two different reasons.

"He and his friends went to London for the week," he said sullenly. Sophia's face fell.

"Damn."

In the kitchen, the parents were gathered to plan Harry's party. Well, some of them were anyway.

"Where is everybody?" Ginny asked. Lekeliene counted people off on her fingers.

"Mione's in the loo, Liam's in his office, the three of us are here, Harry's at home since it's his party, and Blaise and Jen are late as usual." Draco sighed and shook his head.

"We'll never get anything done at this rate."

In the living room, Delia was getting fed up.

"You all keep thinking, I'm going to get some cookies or something," she said. She headed for the kitchen but stopped short at the door when she heard Ginny's voice. "Mum?" she said quietly. She crouched down and opened the door a crack and saw Draco, Ginny and Lekeliene. "Guys, come here, and stay quiet," she whispered. The others hurried over and crouched down with her.

"What's going on?" Wynter asked.

"I'm not sure," Delia said as they all watched Lekei leave the room. After she left, Ginny and Draco moved closer, their backs to the door. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Do you think he knows?" Draco asked. Ginny laughed.

"No, he's completely clueless. He'll never realize what's going on."

"Well, I hope he doesn't, he's kill me. " Ginny leaned closer, into what looked to the kids like a very compromising position. Delia panicked and shut the door, motioning for the others to follow her back to the living room.

In the kitchen, Gin leaned closer to look at the picture in Draco's hand.

"I know he'd kill you. You're his best friend, and we're planning a party even though he very specifically told you not to have one. But I'm allowed to throw him one, its wife's prerogative." She gestured at the picture. "So those were the decorations you were thinking?"

Back in the living room the kids had planted themselves again, with the entirely wrong idea in their minds.

"Holy Quidditch," Misty muttered. Oliver looked over at Delia.

"Our parents, did anyone else get the feeling…?" Delia nodded.

"Yeah, I just… wow."

"Oh my God. If your parent got divorced and Draco and Ginny were like dating, and then got married, you two would be like, related!" Sophia exclaimed. Delia and Oliver turned to face each other and snatched their hands away from one another.

"Bloody hell."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay, so explanation of new characters-

Delcan is 11, he's Ginny and Harry's youngest

Delia is 16, she's Ginny and Harry's oldest

Sophia is 15, she's Liam and Lekeliene's only child

Wynter and Misty are 16; they're Blaise and Jennifer's twins

We met Chudley in "Let the Music Heal Your Soul" he's Jennifer and Ron's, but Ron isn't in their life. Chudley is now in his twenties and Sophia is totally infatuated with him.


	3. What We Have to Do

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. I'm having fun writing it so I hope you're having fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In the end, the kids decided to go for a walk. They couldn't stand being in the house with Draco and Ginny there. It was just too weird. As they walked, Delia and Oliver put as much space between each other as possible.

"I can't believe this is happening," Sophia said.

"God Soph, just drop it already," Misty cried. Delia shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I can't believe it's happening either," she said.

"Maybe you two should talk to your parents," Wynter suggested. Oliver stopped in his tracks.

"No way! I don't know exactly what's going on, but I know that this would kill my mum."

"My dad too," Delia said.

"I can't even imagine how it would feel for my mum or da," Sophia said, her parents' heritage sneaking out while she was upset. Oliver tugged on his curls and growled.

"We've got to do something, we can't just sit here and do nothing," he said.

"What exactly do you propose we do? Tell our parents we know, try and play matchmaker?" Delia asked, her voice edged with anger. Oliver thought on that.

"Definitely not the former, but maybe the latter," he said, more to himself than anything.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked. Delia was fuming at him.

"If you think you're going to pull of some harebrained scheme Oliver Malfoy, you'll just make things worse. I swear to God!..." She didn't get the chance to finish. A group of Muggle kids from the neighborhood walked up.

"Mind clearing up the sidewalks?" the ringleader asked Wynter.

"Last time I checked it was public property Aaron, you're free to go around," Wyn replied. Misty tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"Just forget it Wyn, he's not worth it. We can just keep walking." Aaron reached out and ran a finger down Misty's cheek.

"I could show you just what I'm worth," he purred. She slapped his hand away and her eyes flashed.

"Keep your hands off me," she said dangerously.

"You heard her Aaron," Oliver said. The muggle boy spared a look at Oliver before turning back to Wynter.

"Probably better anyway. I wouldn't want to lower myself for a freak like your sister, no matter how good I've heard she is." Aaron barely had time to blink before Wynter's fist connected with his face.

"You broke my nose!" he yelled.

"You ever say anything like that about my sister again, and I'll make sure you never walk again. Got it?" Aaron only glared.

"Freaks," he muttered as he and his friends went around and walked the other way. When Wynter turned there were tears running down his twin's face.

"Wyn, you know I've never… Not with anybody. I've never even kissed a guy, I would never…" she gasped through her tears.

"I know Misty, he's just a jealous ass," he said, draping his arm across her shoulders and pulling her close. As they were walking away one of Aaron's friends caught up with them. Misty studied the ebony-haired, green-eyed boy speculatively.

"What do you want Byron?" Delia asked. Byron ignored Delia and turned to Misty.

"I wanted to apologize for Aaron. I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I'm sorry. I can't believe he would say something like that. We all know it's not true, he's just jealous because you won't date him. So I'm sorry."

"Thanks Byron," Misty said as Wynter and Oliver steered her away. "Really."

That night Oliver was lost in thought when his mother knocked on his door.

"Hry Ollie," Hermione said as she took a seat on the banana chair next to his bed. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" Oliver winced.

"It's no big deal mum, really. One of the muggle kids just said something really foul about Misty today."

"Do I need to call Blaise and Jen?" Hermione asked.

"No, Wynter took care of it, and Misty's fine. His mum raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Wynter took care of things. But since I'm sure the kid deserved it to get to Wyn, I'll skip the mom violence talk.

"Thanks Mum," he said, truly grateful. He didn't want to get Wynter in trouble, the kid had enough problems as it was. She nodded and patted his knee.

"Welcome, but you'd better let me know if it happens again."

"It won't, Wyn broke the ass hole's nose," Oliver said gleefully. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'm ignoring the swearing and pretending I didn't hear the rest," she said as she left the room. A few seconds later Draco came in, Wynter in tow.

" You have a visitor Ollie," he said. Oliver smiled tightly.

"Thanks Dad," he said. Draco left and Wynter closed the door before occupying the chair Hermione had vacated moments before.

"Wow, awkward much? Wynter asked.

"You have no idea," Oliver told him with a sigh. "So how's Misty?"

"She's fine, totally over it. Actually, I kind of need your advice."

"Sure Wyn what's up?" Wyn blew out his breath in one long puff.

"I need you to help me with Soph." Wynter sat up a little straighter and paid close attention.

"Sure, I'll do what I can," he said. Wynter sighed.

"I don't know what to do man. I'm absolutely crazy about her, and all she can talk about is Chudley," he said bitterly. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he barely even knows that Sophia exists. He's not interested in her at all, but I am!"

"Have you tried telling her how you feel?" Wyn jumped up and began to pace.

"Sadly, yes. I think she thought I was joking around." Oliver was at a loss.

"Oh, well then, um… God I don't know Wyn. Sophia's such an enigma."

"I know, that's part of what I love about her." Oliver studied his friend closely.

"I've known you for my entire life, and I've never seen you like this before. You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I just wish I could find a way to get her focus off of Chudley."

"Talk to Chudley, next time Sophia's over to your place have Chudley hang around and act like a disgusting idiot. Try and get Sophia turned off from him."

"That may just work. I've got to go home and talk to Misty. I'll have to call Chudley and see if he'll do this for me when he and his friends get back. Thanks Oliver." He was gone before Oliver finished his reply.

"You're welcome."

When Wynter was on his way home, Oliver picked up the phone and dialed Delia. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Delia replied. There was an awkward pause.

"Delia, I want to talk to you. Someplace neutral. Will you meet me at the park?"

"Yeah." They both hung up. Oliver let his mom know where he was going then set out for the park. When he got there Delia was already waiting. She was sitting on her usual swing, rocking back and forth gently. He sat down next to her and they both remained quiet for a minute.

"It's so quiet. It feels like our first date," Oliver finally said.

"We had our first date when I was eight Ollie."

"Oh yeah." He paused. "I hate this Delia. We snapped at each other all day, we never snap at each other. I don't want whatever is going on to tear us apart."

"I know, and I don't want that either, but I'm just so confused. I can't believe my mom would do that."

"I don't want to believe that my dad would either, but it all seemed pretty clear today. I just can't stand the thought of this screwing up what we have."

"I know, but…" Oliver rose from the swing and dropped to his knees in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her hands.

"No buts. I love you Delia, I have for pretty much my entire life. I won't lose you now!"

"I love you too, but what are we supposed to do?" She dropped her head and her forehead rested against his.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We have to."


	4. Help!

Author's Note: Yikes, its been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry. I just hit a major bout of writer's block with this story. I'll try to do my best to the end, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the **original** Harry Potter characters.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The minute Chudley returned from London, Wynter set his plan into motion. Chudley was more than willing to help. Apparently Sophia's attention had been making him rather uncomfortable for some time. The next time Soph came over to the house Wynter made sure that Chudley was as loud and disgustingly obnoxious as was humanly possible. He walked around completely disheveled, eating crisps and letting the crumbs fall everywhere. He even went so far as to scratch himself and belch loudly

The plan completely failed. Sophia thought it was all hilarious. She seemed to think it was some kind of a joke. Wynter had Chudley keep it up for a few days, but it was to no avail. A week after the first attempt Wynter was flopping down in Ollie's chair again.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! She thinks its funny Ollie, she thinks its cute. No matter what we do her focus just keeps coming back to Chudley."

Oliver shot his friend a sympathetic look. "I don't know what to tell you. I've been around Chud these past couple of days, and if that won't deter Soph then I don't know what will."

Wynter buried his face in his hands and growled. "I know. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I mate. Have you talked to Misty about it?"

Wyn shook his head. "No, I haven't. Do you think she could help?"

"Maybe. She could try and find out what it is that Soph sees in Chudley and you could work from that."

" I suppose its worth a try."

"Well you know what they say, desperate times…"

Wynter hurried home and burst into Misty's room. His sister, with her phone to her ear, quickly looked up before returning to her call.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll call you later. Bye." She clicked the phone off and looked up at her twin.

"What was that about?" he asked.

She looked down at her feet guiltily.

"You were talking to that Muggle weren't you?"

Misty got to her feet angrily. "Oh don't even go there Wynter! We were taught better than that, and you know as well as I do that there isn't a thing wrong with Muggles!"

"You think I don't know that? I know there's nothing wrong with Muggles. But what do you expect to come from a relationship with one? You couldn't tell him you're a witch, he'd bloody well want to have you committed! And if you tried to prove it to him you'd get in trouble with the ministry!"

Misty threw her hands up and growled. "I'm not going to marry him for Merlin's sake! I'm not even going to think about telling him Wyn. I just wanted someone new to talk to. He's sweet, and he had the guts to apologize to me."

"Yeah Misty, but he didn't do anything. He had to apologize for what his ass of a friend said. Do you really want to hang around someone with friends like that?"

"He's different, and maybe I just want to hang out with someone who isn't in our inner circle for once!"

"Oh, so now you're too good for our friends?"

"That's not what I said and you know it!"

"Whatever Misty."

Misty gave a sigh and shook her head. "Let's just forget this. What did you need to talk to me about?"

Wynter's handsome features twisted into a frown. "Forget it. I'll just deal with it on my own."

"Deal with what?" But she was met only with the slam of her door. She threw herself on the bed in frustration, burying her face in her pillow. A few minutes after Wynter's departure her father stuck his head into the room hesitantly.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Blaise asked his daughter.

Misty sat up. "I would be if my brother could pull his head out of his ass. Oh, who am I kidding, I hate it when we fight."

He stepped into the room and sat down on the bed. "Want to tell me what you fought about?" he asked, regarding her with that inherently intense way he always had about him.

"I guess. I made friends with this Muggle boy from the neighborhood, and Wyn thinks us being friends is a bad idea because I'd have to keep secrets from him."

Blaise hugged his daughter tight.

"Wynter just worries about you getting hurt. I'm sure this boy is nice, and I'm sure Wyn will come around. Don't worry about it."

Misty nodded. "Thanks Daddy."

"No problem."

The next day all the kids were gathered as usual at Sophia's, but there were some obvious differences in the dynamic of the group. Wynter and Misty sat across the room for each other, Wynter looking overly upset. Oliver and Delia were sitting together again, hands linked. Sophia, as usual, was staring off into space, most likely daydreaming about Chudley again. The room remained eerily quiet for minutes on end until Ollie burst out.

"I've got it!" Sophia just about jumped out of her skin at his outburst.

"You've got what?" she asked.

"A way to fix things between our parents."

Delia looked hesitant.

"Ollie…"

"Wait, just let me explain before you say no." Everybody sat up and paid close attention. "We've all heard so much about that costume ball that our parents all went to in their last year at Hogwarts right? And we've all heard how great it was for their relationships. Why don't we try to recreate the ball? It could remind them how much they loved each other then , and how much they really love each other now."

"You know, it may actually work," Delia mused.

"I think it's a good idea, but I still think that you should talk to your parents."

"Like they'd even tell us anything if we did talk to them. I say we recreate the ball. We could do it easily. Sometimes kids just have to take matters into their own hands."

"I'm with Ollie. I think we should do it!" Misty said. Wynter shot her a nasty look. "What? Just because you're upset with me doesn't mean I'm not allowed to talk Wynter."

"Fine, but if we're going to do this we're not going to do it half baked," Wyn said.

"Agreed. Delia, what do you think?"

They all waited on pins and needles for Delia to respond.

"All right. Let's do it."

"Okay. We're going to need some help."

Later on Delia and Ollie went to her house.

"I can't believe we're sinking this low," Oliver muttered.

"Relax, we're going to need the help. It's not like we can tell them the whole story anyway."

Ollie nodded and sighed as they approached a door covered in Quidditch paraphernalia. They swung open the door and saw the auburn haired boy and curly brown haired girl they were looking for.

"Lexi, Delcan, we need your help."


	5. Couldn't Be Happier

Author's Note: Okay, to answer a few questions, Lexi and Delcan are Oliver and Delia's little sister and brother, they were introduced in chapters 1 and 2. The title of Let the Music Heal Your Soul came from the name of a song by a group called the Bravo All Stars. They were a collective group of mid nineties pop stars, some American, Canadian, and European, that made the one song when I was like ten or eleven. Also, the last song in Let the Music Heal Your Soul was " I Wanna be Your Everything" by Keith Urban. I think that covers the questions I got, but let me know if there are any more.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A week later, with the help of Lexi and Delcan, the kids were in the last frantic stages of getting the ball ready as a last ditch effort to fix their parents' relationships, and emotions were running high. Everything exploded the day before the party when they were all out getting the last decorations they needed. They were searching for a particular wall hanging when Sophie caused a massive blow up.

"Wynter, did you even ask Chudley if he wanted to help?"

Wyn clenched his teeth and shook his head. "No, I didn't"

She gave him a scathing look. "Well why not? His mother was there. He should be involved."

"Soph just drop it," Delia said quietly.

"No I won't drop it. He may want to help us with getting it finally ready. You should call him."

"I'm not calling him Soph! Just leave it alone!"

"What the hell is your problem Wynter." Everybody watched silently. They all knew this had been coming for a long time.

"You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you Soph. I didn't involve Chudley because he doesn't care. He doesn't want to help us, and he doesn't want to be around you!"

"What are you talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We're not blind Soph, you've got this ridiculous schoolgirl crush on Chudley. Well guess what, he doesn't care. It makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't want to hang out with you. You've just been too blind to notice."

"Wynter," Oliver said.

"No. I'm going to finish. You've been so blind that you've never even noticed what's right in front of you Sophia. But I'm done. I'm not calling Chudley, I'm not throwing myself at your feet anymore, I'm finished."

He dumped the decorations in his arms in to the cart and walked out. Sophia turned to the others looking thoroughly confused.

" Guys, what…?" Everybody just looked at her. Misty turned to go after her brother. "Misty."

" Just don't." She went sprinting out after Wynter.

"You should probably go home Soph. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Delia, I really didn't know."

"Oh please," Lexi said. "I'm way younger than you and I knew he was in love with you."

Sophia shook her head, turned and walked from the store.

Later that day Delia was working on decorations alone in her room when Soph leaned up against the door.

" I'm an idiot Delia, I really am."

"Yeah, you are."

She came into the room and sat down on the bed. "How long?"

"Pretty much our whole lives, you've just never noticed."

She shook her head. "But I should have. He actually told me once and I laughed. I thought he was joking."

"Oh Soph."

Sophia grabbed one of Delia's teddy bears and squeezed it tight. "What do I do? All this time, and the more I think about it, I'm pretty sure I've been chasing the wrong Zabini all these years."

"I don't know Soph. It's an awful lot to make up to him, but you know you've got to try."

The next night after everyone's parents headed off to dinner for their monthly adults night out the kids began decorating Oliver's backyard for the ball. The mood was tense overall due to Wynter and Sophia's blow up the day before. Everybody spoke only as much as was necessary while they worked, and Soph's few attempts to converse with Wyn fell absolutely flat.

Two hours after they began, everything was all set up, and the kids were waiting nervously for the time when they had agreed to call their parents with an excuse to get them there. In a near miracle, Soph managed to catch Wynter alone and cornered him in to talking to her.

"Wyn, please don't do this. I want to talk."

"I don't know what we have to talk about right now," he said sullenly.

She shook her head and planted her feet firmly. "Fine, then I'll talk and you listen." After a brief pause he nodded and she took a deep breath before launching in to her planned discussion. "I'm an idiot. All these years I've been chasing someone way too old for me and stomping about on your feelings in the process. I didn't realize Wyn, I really didn't. I've been stupid and clueless, and I only hope that some day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I won't survive if we let this ruin our friendship."

"Friendship, okay. I'll forgive you Soph, but…" He bent down and captured her lips fiercely. The kiss was over in an instant, but it left Sophia burning clear to her toes. " I just wanted to let you know what you'll be missing if all you're looking for is friendship." She was about to reply when Misty called.

"Okay Soph, its time to make the call."

Sophia stared up at Wyn for an instant before muttering something uninteligable and walking over to take the phone from Misty.

Half an agonizing hour later they heard the door slam and anxious voices and they ran to head off their parents before the surprise was blown.

"Where is he. Where's my baby?" Hermione was panting out, Draco trailing behind her in as much the same state.

"What's wrong Mrs. Granger?" Wynter asked.

Draco spoke up first. "Sophia called and told us that Ollie had fallen off a ladder trying to get one of Phillip's toys off the roof."

"Soph, you told them I fell off the roof?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Not the roof," she said defensively. "A ladder."

Hermione rushed forward to examine her oldest child. "You're okay! You're okay? What's going on?"

"Sophia, why on earth would you call and scare Hermione and Draco like that?" Liam asked, his accent thickening.

"Well, I…"

All the kids were looking rather sheepishly at the floor. Blaise noticed. "Explain yourselves kids," he said in his inherently commanding way.

"Well, you'll have to come out and see." Delia led the way out into the backyard and there was a virtually unison gasp from their parents.

"Oh, the ball. I remember this, out seventh year," Jen said quietly.

"It looks amazing, but why on earth would you all do this?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's a long story."

"We've got the time," Draco told his son.

"Dad…"

Lexi heaved a sigh and stepped forward. " Oh please! They decided to recreate the ball because they thought that Dad and Aunt Ginny were cheating on Mom and Uncle Harry and they wanted to fix everything." She turned to her big brother. "Like that was all that difficult."

Ollie looked furious. " How on earth did you know all that. We told you we just wanted to do something nice for all of them."

The younger girl's eyes rolled as far back as they could go. "Oh please, I've said it before and I'll say it again, just because I'm younger than you lot doesn't mean I'm stupid. I do listen you know!"

Ginny was shaking her head. "Wait, you all thought that Draco and I were having an affair?"

"Oh kids. Ginny and I would never cheat. I love Hermione very much, and the same goes for how Gin feels about Harry."

"Whatever gave you the idea that something was going on?" Lekeliene asked.

"We were at Soph's one day and we saw the two of you looking, well cozier than you should have," Misty said.

" And we heard you say that Harry would kill Draco if he found out."

Ginny contemplated this for a moment, and suddenly it dawned on her. " Oh kids, we were talking about Harry's birthday. We've been planning a party and Draco was showing me the decorations he wanted to use."

A sudden wave of comprehension passed over the group and Delia gasped.

"Merlin! Daddy I forgot all about your birthday!"

"I'm an idiot," Oliver muttered to himself.

The other kids were expressing similar sentiments.

"I'm sorry we worried you all so much, but you know you should have just come and talked to us." Ginny told them.

"I know. Sorry we were so stupid, and for simultaneously ruining your surprise party and forgetting your birthday uncle Harry." Ollie said.

"It's fine. I caught on about their little surprise party ages ago," Harry said.

"You did?" Ginny asked, surprised. He nodded and she laughed.

"Well, even though you're in major trouble for telling us Ollie had fallen off the roof, we may as well enjoy all your hard work," Liam said.

All in agreement on that point, they all spread out to sample the food and admire the decorations that they had worked so hard on.

As the night was winding down, and all the adults were dancing to the song that Draco had requested and the dance for Hermione, Sophia found Wynter again.

"You know, I was talking to Delia yesterday, and I told her that… that I think I've been chasing after the wrong Zabini all these years."

Wyn couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. "Well I didn't know you swung that way, but I'm sure if you talk to Misty…"

Sophia cut him off with a sharp punch in the arm. "You know what I mean. I don't think I want to miss out on what you gave me a sample of earlier."

"Good, neither do I." He bent down and kissed her softly.

Across the yard Delia and Oliver were watching them.

"So they're okay, and we're okay right?" Ollie asked.

Delia stood on her tip toes to kiss him before nodding.

"We're okay. We've proven ourselves to be idiots, but we're okay."

"I'm glad."

Hermione and Draco watched the interaction between their children and their best friends' children and smiled.

"We did good," Hermione whispered against her husband's chest.

"Yeah, we really did."

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more

I wanna be your everything

FINIS

And so ends the saga of the children of our Hogwarts generation. I hope you enjoyed, even though it was a little short. Thank you.


End file.
